I Will Find You
by BananaSplitsWithLove
Summary: When John Sheppard left Earth fourteen years ago, he didn't realize that his past would be coming back to him, and banging on the door of his present. Sheppard/Weir and Carson/Teyla
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL FIND YOU, I PROMISE**

**SUMMARY: When John Sheppard left Earth fourteen years ago, he didn't realise that his past would be coming back to him, and banging on the door of his present. Sheppard/Weir and Carson/Teyla**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate, I promise. Otherwise there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more CARSON BECKETT :)**

**Thankyou to my lovely beta Athena's Owl, because without her this story would still be on my desktop filled with mistakes :)**

"INCOMING WORMHOLE!"

"Who's IDC?" Elizabeth Weir asked calmly. I followed her silently up the stairs.

"General O'Neill's, Dr. Weir. Audio and transmission." Elizabeth frowned slightly. General O'Neill was supposed to be in Russia negotiating treaties for space rights… yet again.

"Open the channel." Elizabeth said as she walked into the communication room a little apprehensively, with me still following.

"Dr. Weir?" General O'Neill appeared on the screen.

"Yes."

"A problem has come up that I wish to discuss with you and Colonel Sheppard. It is of the utmost importance that this is discussed immedia- I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" Elizabeth jumped slightly at the sudden yelling, followed by a crash and scream.

"What was that?" Weir asked. The General grimaced.

"The problem. Please get Sheppard up there immediately"

"Certainly General. Weir out." She turned to radio me, and that's when I stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's almost unnatural how you do that, you realise?" Elizabeth smiled slightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"Just one of my many talents." I grinned, and placed a kiss where her neck met her collarbone. God I loved her.

The Stargate began to hum and glow, and General O'Neill stepped into Atlantis.

"Welcome General," Elizabeth said as she walked down the stairs. As I followed her I saw the tension in her shoulders increase tenfold. General Jack O'Neill did not come to Atlantis alone, in the middle of a war, when he was meant to be in Russia up to his eyeballs in negotiations.

"Dr. Weir, I'm sorry, but this is no time for pleasantries. Your office, with Colonel Sheppard, now if you please." O'Neill gestured up to Elizabeth's office. I frowned, and turned towards the office. The stress was rolling off O'Neill in waves; thick, putrid, anxious waves.

Once we reached Elizabeth's office, O'Neill sat down immediately and began to speak.

"We don't have a lot of time before the problem that Colonel Sheppard caused wrecks the SGC. Sheppard, I don't know if you are aware-"

"Sir, if you don't mind cutting the crap, could you just tell us what's going on?" I grumbled. He was beginning to make me nervous. I was quickly thinking back to all the things I'd caused on Earth that would be big enough to bring O'Neill here alone. I wasn't coming up with much. The General sighed, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Congratulations Sheppard. You have a fourteen year old daughter."

That's about when I hit the floor, out cold.

"John! Wake up!" Carson was shaking me when I woke up, with Elizabeth next to me stroking my hand gently.

"Sheppard, whether you faint again or not, it doesn't change the fact that you have a daughter. A daughter that is currently making a mess of my office, thankyou very much," O'Neill was standing by the window, looking at me. I still felt faint, but I sat up and looked around. I was still in Elizabeth's office. There were no words to describe what was running through my head. Confusion was the main one. Worry for my daughter, for Elizabeth. Anger that somebody hadn't told me sooner. Curiosity for what my daughter would be like.

"Carson, please radio in Teyla and Ronon," Elizabeth said worriedly, looking into my eyes. I gazed at her, but I wasn't seeing her. I was wondering what my daughter might look like. Be like. Sound like.

"Already ahead of you Weir," Ronon's deep tone echoed through the room as he walked in, followed by Teyla.

"What has happened?" That was Teyla. Always alert.

"John's got a fourteen year old daughter," Carson was smirking, the bastard. Ronon looked from Elizabeth, to me, to Carson, and then back to me. I could see a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. Carson snickered.

"She's going to give you hell Sheppard."

"What type of trouble was she causing?" Elizabeth glanced at O'Neill.

"She was…a bit upset at the fact that she couldn't come to Atlantis right away."

"That doesn't seem too bad," Teyla frowned.

"Usually it isn't. But she packs a mean punch," O'Neill grimaced. My grin was momentary, and it spread like a ripple throughout the room. I stood up shakily, but fell down again. It was like my legs were refusing to obey me.

"Are you okay John?" she asked. To be honest, I wasn't okay. Not nearly okay.

"Would you like to meet her?" O'Neill came to kneel next to Elizabeth and I. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself down.

"Not yet. I have some questions that need answering first," I looked steadily at O'Neill as Rodney ran in, confusion etched on his face.

"Fire away, but I probably don't have the answers you're looking for," O'Neill stood up, and pulled his chair towards me.

"Does she have a name?" I asked slowly.

"Makenna," O'Neill answered.

"No last name?"

"John, she came to the SGC from an orphanage," O'Neill said gently. I grimaced.

"How did she get into the SGC?

"We have no idea. Apparently security let her into the mountain, but they have no memory of the event. She wouldn't tell us how she got in."

"Stubborn as her dad," Carson grinned. I glared at him, and turned back to O'Neill.

"Her mother?"

"We don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Probably wrecking havoc in my office, or trying to figure out a way to evade her guard to come here."

"So she wants to come?"

"She told us, when security walked her into my office, that she had something to tell Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Dr Elizabeth Weir of Atlantis. We denied any knowledge of your existence, but she just laughed. She looked straight at me, and told me that I was a terrible liar. She reached into her bag, and pulled out… this," O'Neill held out a folder. I opened it slowly, and almost fainted again. Sitting on the top was a hand drawn picture of the Atlantis symbol. I flicked through the pages slowly, not hearing all the gasps from my team. Pictures, all hand drawn, of Carson operating on a patient, Teyla sparring with Ronon, Radek behind his computer, Rodney staring over Radek's shoulder at the computer, Sam Carter glaring at Rodney as he typed, my entire team standing in front of the Stargate, and me. Lots of me. Me sparring, me laughing, me reading, me sleeping, and me eating. The last one was a close up of my face, eyes all distant and concerned. Under the picture were five words that just tore into my heart.

_I'll find you, I promise_.

I looked up at Elizabeth, to see tears pouring down her face. She looked at me and stroked my face gently, grimacing for a split second. She turned to O'Neill.

"Bring her here."

**Reviews please! I'm thinking at least a few before I put the next chapter up. It's just sitting there on my computer, all alone….**

**- Hannah xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

I WILL FIND YOU, I PROMISE CHAPTER 2

SUMMARY: When John Sheppard left Earth fourteen years ago, he didn't realise that his past would be coming back to him, and banging on the door of his present. Established Sheppard/Weir and Carson/Teyla

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate, I promise. Otherwise there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more CARSON BECKETT :)

Sorry it took FOREVER to upload! I swear the hour after I got the edited version of the chapter, my computer crashed :(

As Makenna stepped through the Stargate, she had the look that I frequently saw on myself in the mirror. A closed-off, determined look, eyebrows drawn down and a mischievous smile that puts people on edge. I watched from Elizabeth's office as Carson went down, and escorted her to the infirmary. He was going to do a full physical test and a brain scan to see what was causing her drawing…abilities.

"John?" Elizabeth came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and pulled her in to hug her tightly. We sat in Elizabeth's office in silence for a while with Rodney tapping away on his tablet in the corner.

"Sheppard, where did you live when you were on Earth?" Rodney asked, hunched over the tablet.

"Nevada, why?" I looked over at him.

"Makenna came from an orphanage in Denver. Do you know anyone there?" Rodney looked at me.

"No." Rodney huffed, and turned back to the tablet.

"What are you actually doing on there Rodney?" Elizabeth looked over at him.

"Scanning Makenna's history from the orphanage."

"I don't think I'm ready to be a dad," I muttered after a long pause.

"You'll be fine laddie," Carson walked in from the infirmary frowning. I kept forgetting about his daughter with Teyla. He was fantastic with her.

"Why are you frowning?" Rodney said from behind his tablet where he was scanning Makenna's somewhat limited history from the orphanage.

"I'm frowning because she's completely fine."

"And there's something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just that the results don't show anything abnormal," Carson sighed, and leant against the desk.

"Where is she?" Teyla asked, coming in with Ronon. She walked over to Carson and slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her.

"She's in the isolation room."

"Sheppard, don't you think-"

"Ronon, right now I don't know what to think, okay?" I snapped at him. I let Elizabeth go, and walked down the halls to the chamber overlooking the isolation room. There she was. She had my dark brown hair, but hers was long and thick. She wasn't very tall from what I could see, but she was built much like Teyla in the way that she was practically all muscle, lean and thin.

"She's just like you," Carson came up behind me and consulted his charts. I smiled slightly.

"What, stubborn, doesn't take orders and annoying?" I muttered. Carson just chuckled.

"What's it like Carson? Being a dad?" I asked him, after a long pause of me just watching Makenna. Carson looked at me.

"It's nice, I guess. At least you don't have to deal with diapers and 1am bottles," Carson looked at his records again.

"Yeah, but I have to deal with all the hormones and the tantrums and-"

"John, she's grown up in an orphanage-"

"Don't remind me."

"-so I'm guessing that she hasn't been around that sort of behaviour. She'll be a lot like you, I bet." Carson gave a final grin, and left.

"A teenaged John Sheppard? She'll be a handful," Elizabeth walked into the chamber and stood next to me.

"John, please talk to me. At least tell me what you're thinking, because I'm trying and I'm coming up blank." I turned away from her, and looked through the window again. She spun me around, with surprising ease for someone almost half my weight, and led me over to a set of chairs. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"I feel like I'm in a cage, Elizabeth. If I send Makenna away, I will be constantly regretting it. She'll go back to an orphanage, and I can't do that to her. I know what happens to kids in the orphanages, and I don't like it." Elizabeth got up and knelt in front of me, her arms crossed over my knees.

"But if she stays here, she'll be in danger. From the Wraith, from the war, and from the constant fear of death," I looked down at Elizabeth. She stood up, put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. I pulled back slightly, considering where we were, but then pushed forward into the kiss. Elizabeth pulled away slowly, and looked at me.

"John, whatever you choose to do, I will support your decision. I love you," I looked up at her quickly and kissed her again, long, slow and passionate, putting all the things I couldn't say into it.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," she smiled. Carson came rushing in, with Rodney right behind him.

"We've got a problem Sheppard," Carson said, grabbing my arm.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's... Makenna," I looked quickly up at Carson, and then dashed over to the window. She wasn't in the isolation room.

"Shit," I swore, and ran down the stairs into the Room. No sign of her.

"Nobody's ever gotten out before," Carson came rushing in.

"How could she have gotten out?" Elizabeth asked over the radio. She must have been heading to the control room to check the maps.

"We have no idea," Rodney was grabbing his laptop and punching in numbers to try and calculate where she could be. I was spinning around, trying to see the room from Makenna's eyes.

"Why did she want to leave? She spent ages trying to get here just to escape!" Carson was wringing his hands in worry. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

"She didn't want to escape," I started back up the stairs and down the corridor, with Carson, Elizabeth and Rodney following me. It must have occurred to Elizabeth as well.

"She wanted to see-"

"You," a voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Makenna looking straight at me. Elizabeth looked at me quickly.

"It's Makenna, right?" I asked cautiously, walking slowly towards my daughter. She smiled, and it was so alike mine it was uncanny.

"Hey there Dad."

Like it so far? Hate it to bits? Review it! Takes less than a minute, and I would really love it if you review it :)

- Hannah xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**I WILL FIND YOU, I PROMISE CHAPTER 3**

**SUMMARY: When John Sheppard left Earth fourteen years ago, he didn't realise that his past would be coming back to him, and banging on the door of his present. Established Sheppard/Weir and Carson/Teyla**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate, I promise. Otherwise there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more CARSON BECKETT ;)**

"Can I ask you something?" Makenna asked quietly. We'd been sitting at a lunch table in silence for the past few minutes; Makenna was drawing in her sketchbook and I was just watching her, then glancing up at her Marine escort and frowning.

"Sure."

"Did you know about me?" I looked up at Makenna to see her warm brown eyes fixed on me.

"No, I didn't," I sighed.

"I knew about you, but I guess you probably know that. You have no idea how strange it is to know every single thing about a person, but not actually know who they are at the same time." Makenna started to flick through her book slowly, showing me. There were pictures of everything from the Pegasus galaxy to Earth, the famines on various planets, battles on Wraith ships, countless pictures of Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson and Radek. Makenna paused at the last picture, the one she was working on. I couldn't tell what it was until she turned it upside down, and then I gasped.

"Do you know what it is? I keep seeing it in nightmares…" Makenna trailed off. I swallowed. Her drawing was a hand, covered in blood, with a single, deep cut running down the middle of it.

"It's a Wraith hand, after a feed." Makenna pursed her lips anxiously.

"So the Wraith are the bad guys?"

"Oh yeah," I grinned slightly, but my grin dropped as I spotted Rodney hurrying over to us.

"McKay, if you're going to ask-"

"It's fine Dad," Makenna looked at Rodney and smiled slightly. Rodney sat down and pulled out a book.

"I have some questions that I'd like you to answer. Some of these are standard security protocol, the others are just…pure interest," Rodney looked at Makenna for her agreement. She looked at me, and then nodded.

"Okay, first, standard security… how did you get into Cheyenne Mountain?

"Taxi," Makenna grinned as Rodney scowled. She was going to cause problems for him, mark my words.

"How did you get into the compound?"

"Walked in and told them that if they didn't bring me to General Jack O'Neill immediately the press would know about Cheyenne's…activities."

"How did you get to Atlantis?"

"You saw me come through the Stargate, didn't you?"

"How did you know about us?"

"I'm guessing that this isn't part of the security protocol."

"Just answer the question."

"Dreams."

"How did you- wait, what?"

"You heard me. Dreams."

"What sort of dreams?" Rodney asked, flabbergasted. Makenna laughed, grabbed her books and stood up.

"I'm leaving now." Makenna said. Rodney jumped to his feet.

"But we haven't finished the questions!" he sputtered. I just watched this with wide eyes. Nobody defies Rodney McKay. Makenna turned around.

"I've told you everything that I know. I'm out." Rodney just looked at me.

"Fine," I groaned, and got up and went after her. When I caught her, she was furiously sketching in Rodney's face when she had left the table, her guards snickering as they followed.

"Leaving so soon?" I grinned at her.

"Someone's got to keep him wanting more," she winked at me, and continued down the hall.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"To the Training Hall. Teyla said she'd give me some fighting lessons."

"Why would Teyla do that?" Makenna stopped and turned to me.

"Why wouldn't Teyla do that? Maybe its because I might not be here for much longer? Or because I'm going to stay here and help you guys fight the Wraith? Have you made up your mind yet, or will I just have to keep on waiting for a commitment, just like you and Mom?" Makenna ran off, and I didn't try to stop her. Her accusations would have hurt more if she had yelled, but instead she just spoke softly, with venom lacing her every word. Suddenly, I knew who her Mom was.

I was in college, playing football and loving every minute of it. I didn't want to go to college to start off, but Dad had told me, or ordered me, to complete a degree in something before I went into the Air Force. I was doing a degree in History, mainly focusing on the wars. I was in a lecture one day, and this woman walked in and sat down next to me. Her name was Siobhan, and she was incredibly beautiful, so needless to say, I wasn't listening to the lesson. As the two-hour lecture began to wind up, she suggested we make a run for it. We snuck out of the lecture hall, and wound up in a motel in Vegas. We spent the night together, and when we woke up, she told me she loved me. I grimaced inside, but smiled on the outside as I said we were going too fast because we'd only known each other for a day or so. Three months on, she asked me to sit down with her in our apartment. To cut a VERY long story short, she told me she was pregnant, and would I consider getting married? I told her I would think about it, and then I ran. I never contacted her again.

"John, is there a reason that Teyla is currently in the infirmary after a sparring session with Makenna?" Carson interrupted my thought pattern with a wave of his hand. I shook my head, and frowned at him.

"Carson, are you trying to tell me that my fourteen year old daughter beat up one of our best hand-to-hand fighters?" I asked. Carson blinked.

"When you put it that way, it does seem a bit unusual."

"Unusual? I was going for a bit creepy, but unusual would work," I followed Carson down the hall and into the infirmary, where Teyla was lying in a bed.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. Teyla had a black eye, and a small cut on her forehead, but nothing else I could see.

"Your daughter, Colonel Sheppard, is a remarkably quick learner," Teyla grimaced as she moved in her bed, "and apparently a very passionate person."

"What do you mean by that?" I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"When we began sparring, she seemed very relaxed until I mentioned her fighting style was almost identical to yours. She seemed to get a little upset at my comment, and when we began sparring again, she…" Teyla hesitated.

"Went overboard?" Ronon spoke up, and I jumped.

"Why is Ronon here?" I asked, confused. Ronon frowned slightly.

"Teyla wasn't answering her comms and I was heading to the gym anyway. I went in to find Teyla out cold and Makenna crying in the corner."

"Where were Makenna's escorts?" I asked, trying desperately to hold onto whatever patience I had left.

"I informed them that I would look out for Makenna while we were sparring and that I would call if I required assistance," Teyla winced as Carson dabbed something on her eye.

"Where's she now?" I asked.

"Makenna ran when I picked Teyla up. Don't know where she is now." Ronon wasn't known for holding his tongue in these sorts of situations. I was about to curse at Ronon when Elizabeth ran in.

"John, Makenna's-" Elizabeth took in the scene and hesitated slightly at the door.

"I already know that Makenna beat Teyla up Elizabeth."

"It's not that-"

"Then what is it Elizabeth, because I don't really have the time-"

"M7G-677. She dialled the gate and left." I turned to look at Elizabeth, confused.

"And HOW exactly do you suppose a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL managed to waltz into the Control Room, DIAL THE GATE to a planet she's never been to AND LEAVE WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING?" Patience gone.

"Carson, I think looking over her brain scan results again would be best," Elizabeth said to Carson, and he nodded and left without a word. She placed a hand on my arm and gave me a look that clearly said, "Calm your head."

"She's gone to the planet with all the kids on it?" I asked after a pause.

"Why would anyone want to go there?" Ronon asked.

"Maybe she thinks that that planet is something like a large fun area for children to be children," Teyla muttered from the bed.

"How did you get that?"

"Do not ask me to spell it out for you Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said with a frown.

"Fine then," I turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you know what Teyla's trying to say?" I asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"John, Makenna must feel like she doesn't belong here. I mean, why would she, there aren't any other children here, she's a galaxy away from Earth, and since she got here all she's done is answer questions put forward by people much older than her!" Elizabeth looked at Teyla for approval, and she nodded. I looked from Elizabeth to Teyla, and back again.

"How come I didn't think of that?" I asked. Both Teyla and Elizabeth laughed.

"Because you're a man, you big idiot. Now go get Makenna, we need more girls around here. There's not enough of us to start trying to get girly movies into movie night." Elizabeth grinned as Carson and I both made sounds of indignation, Carson's coming from somewhere in the other rooms.

"Calm down, and go and get her!" Elizabeth kissed me on the cheek, and then pushed me out the door.

"Love you!" I called behind me. I heard laughs as I rounded the corner, and then a faint call from Carson.

"We love you too, you great ninny!"

A/N: This story is starting to feel a bit stale :( reviews are needed to keep it going!

Hannah xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**I WILL FIND YOU, I PROMISE CHAPTER 4**

**SUMMARY: When John Sheppard left Earth fourteen years ago, he didn't realise that his past would be coming back to him, and banging on the door of his present. Established Sheppard/Weir and Carson/Teyla**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate, I promise. Otherwise there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more CARSON BECKETT ;)**

"You are from Atlantis, yes?" Krio asked as he escorted us through the village. We had come to grab Makenna, and get out of here, but our 'tour guide' wasn't helping the slightest.

"Krio, I'll ask you one last time. Where. Is. My. Daughter?" I was getting frustrated with the kid when a younger woman poked her head out from her tent.

"Major Sheppard?" McKay gaped from next to me.

"Cleo?" I choked. Cleo grinned at me, but in my head she was still the little gap-toothed girl who was our 'escort'.

"Hello, Major Sheppard. I'm assuming that this is Dr McKay?" Cleo turned her attention to Rodney, who was still gaping like an idiot. I jabbed him in the ribs and he jumped.

"Erm…yes. Hello Cleo, nice to see you again, and it's Colonel Sheppard," Rodney stammered slightly. Cleo smiled when I shrugged about the name.

"I'm assuming this is not a social call?" She directed her question at us, but it was Krio who answered.

"They're looking for Makenna!" Cleo frowned slightly and nodded at Krio, who bounded away grinning.

"Makenna is…troubled, Colonel Sheppard. She came into our village almost like a storm cloud, and could not be calmed down. I took her into my tent and offered her shelter, but it seemed that she only wanted to talk. She is currently meditating at one of our shrines to the Ancients, but she has indicated that she does not wish to be disturbed," Cleo said with a frown.

"To hell and back with that! Just go and get your brat kid and let's get out of here!" McKay snapped. I shot him a look, and then turned back to Cleo.

"Would you be able to take us to the shrine?" I asked.

"Yes," Cleo smiled, and ushered us towards the surrounding forest

"Is it much farther?" McKay groaned, and for the millionth time today I felt like letting Ronon shoot him.

"No, but I fear that if you continue asking your trip back to the village will be rather short," Cleo snapped. After a long pause, filled with McKay's puffs and wheezes, we stopped at the edge of a clearing.

"Last time I saw her, she was just in the entry to the shrine. I would advise that Major Sheppard go and no-one else, and that you clear your head Major. It would not be wise to anger the already angered." And with that, Cleo gave me a shove towards the shrine. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and walked towards the shrine.

As it turns out, Makenna was not 'just in the entry'. She was nowhere near the entry. I found her about a hundred meters in, just sitting. She looked at me when I sat down next to her, but said nothing.

"Why did you run off?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you think?" I looked at her sharply, but when she looked back, it seemed like her question wasn't meant to be spiteful. She was just asking for my opinion.

"I think you ran away because you were lonely and didn't think of the consequences of coming to another galaxy, but that's just my opinion," I smiled at her, but she just nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after a pause. Makenna just chuckled.

"You're really not good at feelings, are you?" I shrugged.

"Teyla and Elizabeth keep telling me that."

"You really love her, don't you? Elizabeth?" Makenna asked. I looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, I do."

"After I left, was anyone asked to look over my medical results?" Makenna asked. I frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"Yes, Elizabeth asked Carson to re-check them before we left."

"I might as well tell you what Carson will tell you then," Makenna turned to me.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously. Makenna took a deep breath.

"The gene that I supposedly have started affecting me when I was about eight. I was the brattiest kid in school, but I never got into trouble. Mom…couldn't handle it, so she put me in the orphanage and I never saw her again. When I turned ten, things started…happening."

"What sort of things?" I asked.

"I could make people feel…things. Do things. Feel like they want to do things…want to help me…not want to stop me. Its kind of hard to explain, but it's almost…mind control?" Makenna stammered off, and I gaped at her.

"So its to do with the ATA gene? Why can't I do it?"

"I don't know, maybe you can do something else. All I know is that I can only influence people that don't have the ATA gene," Makenna stood up and brushed herself off. I jumped up, and we started walking towards the entrance to the shrine.

"I still don't want to go back to Atlantis," Makenna paused at the door. I could vaguely make out Rodney tapping away on a tablet just beyond the trees.

"You have to come back!" I exclaimed.

"I know."

"Promise me something?" Makenna asked me as we slowly walked towards the group. I nodded.

"Carson will know about my mind control, or at least part of it, and he'll tell Elizabeth," Makenna looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

"He'll have to, it's to do with the chain of command."

"Promise me that you won't let them lock me up?" I looked sharply at my daughter. I wondered what harms had come to her for her to think that she would be put in a cell.

"I promise."

When we got back to Atlantis, I made sure Makenna was in the middle of our group. I had briefed the guys on what Makenna had told me, and with a little persuasion, they all agreed to help. I think Rodney only agreed so that Makenna could be his little guinea pig in the lab for the next week, but I pushed that out of my mind as we stepped through the event horizon.

As I assumed, there was SGA-3 at the ready with guns pointed at Makenna, but when a solid cry of "STAND DOWN!" came from Elizabeth's office, they retreated. Carson came forward slowly, almost timidly.

"Makenna?" She smiled at him.

"Dr. Beckett, I'm the same girl you met three hours ago, you just know some more stuff about me." Carson's sighed and grinned hesitantly. He ushered her down the corridor towards the infirmary.

A/N

…hi there, remember me? I'm the author of a story that could have been finished by now if I hadn't have had to go all bush-bashing with the family :(

Anywho, review are freshly made cookies with warm milk :)

Hannah xoxo


End file.
